Enjoy the Swinging -TRADUCCIÓN-
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: Harry Potter encuentra la manera perfecta para disfrutar de su vida y poner su pasado a descansar, pero cuando Ginny Weasley se entera de cómo ella toma el asunto en sus propias manos. Advertencia: múltiples parejas, gay y el lenguaje directo, fuerte. Eventual Harry/Draco.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**'Disfruta el intercambio'**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**.**

**.**

Seis meses después de la batalla de Hogwarts, Harry Potter estaba sentado en las Tres Escobas tomando una copa después de terminar sus compras. Incluso después de todos esos meses, había algunos vengándose de él, agradeciéndole, algunos preguntándole cómo había matado a Voldemort y algunos solo queriendo hablar con él. Las primeras veces que aquello había pasado, Harry se sintió incómodo con toda la atención, pero ahora, se había acostumbrado a ello, tanto así que por lo general él se dirigía alas personas que estaban a su lado; pero él nunca hablaba con periodistas, se negaba, solo permitía al padre de Luna, Xenophilius Lovegood para imprimir sus historias. La gente de todos los diarios y revistas aún intentaban hacer a Harry hablar, nunca lo hizo.

Durante ese tiempo, Harry reparó la casa de sus padres y ahora vivía allí. Él no cambió nada y poco a poco veía pedacitos de las personalidades de sus padres. También durante aquel tiempo Harry y Ginny habían reanudado su relación. En realidad Harry nunca dijo nada, solo parecieron juntarse. Todos los chicos Weasley tuvieron que acostumbrarse a ver a su pequeña hermana besando a Harry, ella nunca se preocupó por ninguno de ellos por estar alrededor, si ella quería besar a Harry, lo hacía. Una cosa a la que ella tuvo que acostumbrarse era que Harry dijo que eran adultos ahora, y esperaba una relación adulta. Al principio Ginny no estaba segura ya que Harry nunca dijo lo que sentía por ella, finalmente, ella le preguntó antes de decidir si quería tener relaciones sexuales con Harry. Él le dijo que ella le gustaba mucho, pero que eso era todo lo que podía darle, le dijo que si no quería sexo entonces tal vez él no era el tipo adecuado para ella y que pensaba que podrían seguir por caminos separados. Ginny cedió al instante. Harry sabía que aquello era un poco egoísta de su parte, pero eran adultos y si iban a salir él esperaba que hubiera sexo aunque no fuera inmediato. Algo que le destacó a Ginny era que su relación era casual, no estaba interesado en algo permanente, algo más nuevo a lo que Ginny tuvo que acostumbrarse. Así que, después de mucho pensar Ginny cedió a todo lo que Harry quiso ya que le había tomado mucho tiempo llegar a él, algo tan simple como el sexo no iba a detenerla de mantenerlo. Así, después de los primeros minutos difíciles, después de la vergüenza, Ginny finalmente hizo el amor con Harry. Lo único que ella odiaba era que a veces Harry saldría solo, entonces él no aparecería en la Madriguera por días. Él nunca le decía cuando iba a verla y nunca le pedía salir con él, lo que la frustraba. Todo lo que Harry le dijo era que le gustaba pasar tiempo solo ahora que podía y que le gustaba salir solo.

Cuándo Harry estaba sentado en la barra de las Tres Escobas él miraba por el espejo detrás de la barra, casualmente mirando a su alrededor. Algo que había notado en el último par de meses cada vez que salía, era que veía a Draco Malfoy. Desde que testificó en el juicio de Malfoy, Harry seguía viéndolo y no estaba seguro de si era deliberado o coincidente. No habían hablado ni una vez desde el juicio, en realidad Malfoy había dicho a Harry un desconcertado gracias al pasar, sorprendiéndolo junto a Ron y Hermione quienes también habían estado allí para prestar declaración. Harry sabía que Draco Malfoy había sido fuerte para hacer lo que hizo, él no sabía cuánto había hecho Malfoy por su cuenta, pero Harry recordaba aquel día en el baño, Malfoy estaba asustado y había estado llorando por lo que él supo que había estado estresado y bajo una enorme cantidad de presión.

Harry terminó su bebida, dejó un poco de oro en el bar y luego dio a Madame Rosmerta una sonrisa antes de irse. Caminó lentamente por Hogsmeade, a veces mirando tiendas, otras veces yendo a comprar algo. Estos últimos meses Harry había disfrutado de ir de compras, no solo ropa sino cosas para su casa también, cosas que mostraran su personalidad. También había vuelto a Grimmauld Place y recuperado las pocas cosas que Sirius había dejado allí. Colgando la ropa en su armario de Harry y los pocos recuerdos dejados en su oficina. Harry se había sorprendido por el tamaño de la habitación que su padre usaba como oficina, era grande, pero también tenía tres paredes cubiertas de estanterías. Harry había empezado a leer los libros que poseían sus padres, algunos de ellos mágicos, algunos del mundo muggle. A Harry le gustaba eso ya que había nacido de un padre sangre pura y una madre hija de muggles, era un mestizo, medio mágico y medio no mágico y, aunque nunca tuvo una buena vida con los Dursley, había conocido a unos muggles agradables. Los padres de Hermione eran estupendos y Harry se llevaba muy bien con ellos y podía hablar con ellos de cosas muggles y objetos mágicos. Algo que notó en los Granger eran las miradas que le daban a Ron, Harry pensaba que podría ser solo por ser el novio de su hija pero algo le decía a Harry que a los Granger no les gustaba Ron. Nunca hablaban con él como lo hacían con Harry, siempre eran amables con Harry pero un poco formales y rígidos con Ron.

Las pocas veces que Harry estaba con Ginny cuando salían y él tenía que ir a sus bóvedas, notó que Ginny pareciera tener una mirada vidriosa en sus ojos y no estaba muy seguro de lo que significaba. Cuando pasaban mirando algo a través de las ventanas de una tienda, Harry siempre notaba a Ginny mirando algo con una mirada esperanzada en su rostro. Harry nunca se preocupaba por comprar cosas para sí mismo, salvo ropa y eso principalmente por haber tenido que llevar las cosas de Dudley. Pero el ver a Ginny y sabiendo como la familia Weasley nunca tuvo dinero, a menudo le compraría algo cuando estaban juntos, a veces incluso cuando estaba solo. Pero cuanto más tiempo pasaban juntos y fuera, más veía Harry esas miradas esperanzadas en el rostro de Ginny. Harry pensó que simplemente era porque nunca había tenido mucho cuando crecía, por lo que ahora que estaban viéndose Harry le compraría algo de vez en cuando. A veces ropa, a veces alguna joya. Le había comprado un collar de oro en forma de corazón con una esmeralda en el centro, le compró un brazalete para que coincidiera y ella le dijo que le encantaba el color esmeralda porque le recordaba el color de los ojos de Harry. Pensó que era algo bueno a decir, así que cada vez que veía algo esmeralda pensaba en ella y lo compraba. A pesar de que Harry no estaba seguro acerca de su supuesta relación con Ginny, él se preocupaba un montón por ella, se llevaban bien y tenían una gran vida sexual. Pero sabía que Ginny lo quería todo, el matrimonio, niños, una casa con Harry. Él pensó que podría querer lo mismo en un futuro, pero no aún, no por mucho tiempo. No estaba listo para establecerse en cualquier tipo de relación permanente así que por el momento él quería mantenerlo casual, solo quería tomarse su tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>2010/14**

**Pues aquí les traigo una nueva y cortita traducción. Serán solo 12 capis y tendrá, como verán en el summary y por el título, MUCHAS parejas, la mayoría solo menciones... **

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**.**

**.**

Durante los tiempos en que Harry salía solo encontró un montón de gente nueva, por lo que ahora pasaba un tiempo con sus nuevos amigos. Siempre se preocuparía y tendría sus viejos amigos, eran parte de Harry. Pero le gustaba conocer gente nueva, sobre todo cuando superaban el hecho de que estaban hablando con Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico. Había encontrado que estos nuevos amigos le gustaban bastante, luego comenzaron a preguntarle si querría unirse a sus fiestas, las que por lo general hacían una vez por mes. La primera fiesta había sorprendido a Harry, después de la primera hora charlando y unas copas, la gente había comenzado a desnudarse y a tener sexo en cualquier lado. Harry había sido llevado a una habitación por una mujer y un hombre. Después de que el shock inicial pasó, él terminó pasando un gran rato con la mujer y el hombre. Él solo había tenido sexo con Ginny, ahora con este hombre y esta mujer y no podía creer lo bueno que era, por lo que hora Harry había encontrado lo que le gustaba hacer, fiestas sexuales. Nunca mencionó esto a sus viejos amigos; Ginny, Hermione o Ron, sabía que no les gustaría o comprenderían, pero tampoco se escondía. Él le había dicho que no quería una relación seria, solo un poc de diversión, sexo y verse de vez en cuando. Sabía que ella odiaba eso pero así era como Harry quería su vida fuera de momento. Después de años de peligro, de todo siendo tan grave, de la amenaza de muerte siempre estando allí para é, Harry quería disfrutar de aquel momento. Sabía que era un poco egoísta de su parte, pero él le había dado a Ginny la elección, ella quiso seguir aunque no fuera el tipo de relación que quería. Finalmente, Harry tendría que ver por un trabajo, tal vez trabajar como auror, aún no estaba seguro sobre eso, pero no en esos momentos y eso es lo que les dijo a todos. Era hora de simplemente disfrutar el hecho de haber sobrevivido, algo que nunca había esperado.

Cuando la siguiente fiesta de sexo se llevó a cabo, Harry se sorprendió de encontrar a Draco Malfoy allí, se enteró de que se había encontrado con algunas de esas personas en los últimos meses y que finalmente le habían invitado a unirse. Solo había una regla, nadie podía monopolizar a una persona, uno podía ir con una o más personas en función de sus preferencias. Harry disfrutaba tanto de hombres como mujeres, a veces juntos y ahora se sentía cómodo teniendo relaciones sexuales, incluso con todos los otros alrededor, pero como estaban haciendo lo mismo Harry pensó que era lo que era y disfrutaba cada minuto de ello. Las fiestas podían rotar, todo el mundo se turnaba para dar lugar. Hasta el momento Harry no lo había hecho, pero había una treintena de personas allí así que sabía que finalmente le tocaría poner la sede. Una vez él consiguió una mirada de Draco, por lo que subieron juntos y se encontraron ellos dos solos y, si Harry era honesto, fue el mejor sexo que hubo tenido. Pero al igual que con Ginny, él no quería comprometerse, solo disfrutaba su tiempo por ahora.

A veces se tiraban juegos en las fiestas. Juegos tipo trivias, contestaban mal y una prenda desaparecía y la persona que hacía la pregunta podría hacer que éste hiciese cualquier cosa que quisiera, si uno ganaba le daban a elegir con quien quería tener sexo primero. A Harry le gustaba ese juego, incluso si tenía más respuestas equivocadas que correctas y era por lo general uno de los primeros desnudos.

Al final de la última fiesta finalmente habían resuelto que Harry sería el siguiente en poner la sede. Así que, a pesar de que vería a sus amigos, ese día se iría un poco antes de lo normal para conseguir su casa lista. Alimentos, bebidas se organizaban, era normal en cualquier fiesta, luego, por lo general debían de mover ciertos muebles fuera del paso, conjurar sofás y camas extras por la noche y asegurarse de que hubiera un montón de cómodas alfombras para quienes estuvieran contentos con el suelo. Harry estaba muy bien con usar toda la casa salvo la oficina de su padre por lo que esa habitación sería cerrada, pero con cuatro dormitorios, dos salas, ambos bastante grandes, un jardín de invierno en la parte trasera de la casa junto con la gran piscina cubierta, había un montón de espacio para todos. La casa había sorprendido a Harry cuando entró por primera vez. Desde el frente no parecía tan grande, pero al momento en el que entró y miró a su alrededor, le pareció enorme. Así que una vez más, Harry se dijo a sí mismo que amaba la magia, porque él sabía que era la magia lo que hacía que la casa se viera de tamaño medio cuando en realidad, era enorme.

Harry llegó a la madriguera para el almuerzo, siendo besado al momento en que entró. Ella hacía eso todo el tiempo, nunca le daba oportunidad de decir hola, ella solo lo bloqueaba sin importar quien estuviera allí. Él siempre se reía de ella y se encogía de hombros ante cualquier murmullo de los chicos Weasley.

—Entonces, ¿vamos a salir más tarde? —preguntó Ginny esperanzada.

—No, tengo planes luego.

—¿Porqué no puedo estar en esos planes?

—Te he dicho, he conocido a algunas personas y nos gusta hacer cosas juntos. Yo sigo siendo casual, nos reunimos de vez en cuando, no quiero una relación seria o permanente.

—Yo sé, podrías haber muerto tantas veces que quieres un poco de diversión durante un tiempo antes de asentarte en un trabajo y todo lo que implique ser adulto. Lo sé —suspiró Ginny.

—Mira, te lo he dicho lo suficiente para que te lo memorizaras. Es la forma en que soy y quiero ser ahora mismo. Dado que finalmente puedo tomar las decisiones de mi vida así es como quiero vivir.

—¿No crees que tu novia tenga algo que decir en su relación? —preguntó Bill.

—Uno, ella no es mi novia. Nos vemos de vez en cuando; y dos, no tenemos una relación, salvo casual. Ginny sabe todo esto y lo ha aceptado. Le di la opción de ir con esto u olvidarnos de todo.

—Harry lo hizo, esta fue mi decisión, les he dicho todo esto a ustedes así que dejen mi vida personal fuera.

Harry pudo ver que nadie estaba contento con este arreglo, que querían a Ginny casada, especialmente sus padres. Hermione no estaba de acuerdo tampoco, Harry la había oído sobre esto un par de veces. Pensaba que Harry debía de comprometerse en esta relación. Ron naturalmente pensaba que su hermana merecía algo mejor que una relación casual, incluso sabiendo que Ginny amaba a Harry él parecía no sentir lo mismo. Pero todos los chicos habían sido hechizados un par de veces cuando trataron de interferir porque cada vez que lo hicieron Harry se iba, sin decir a Ginny nada y nunca lo veía durante una semana, a veces dos. Finalmente habían aprendido a mantenerse tranquilos, aunque a ninguno de ellos les gustara el arreglo de Harry y Ginny, ni un poco, pero no pudiendo hacer nada al respecto tampoco.

* * *

><p><strong>2310/14**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han pasado, leído y agregado y MUCHAS PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES HAN COMENTADO!**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Capítulo 3**

**.**

**.**

Harry se fue a su casa muy para el disgusto de Ginny que no pudo ir con él, ella estaba decidida a hacer que Harry entrara en una relación de compromiso total. Una vez más tuvo otro encuentro con sus hermanos, diciéndoles que le dejasen a ella el manejar aquello, que al final resultaría. Ninguno de los chicos le creyó, pero estaban hartos de ser hechizados y que les gritasen cada vez que trataban de conseguir que su hermana le pusiera fin a esa relación y encontrara a alguien más. Ginny no quería a nadie más, ella amaba a Harry y estaba decidida a conseguirlo.

Ginny golpeó la puerta de Ron.

—Hey, quiero saber donde va Harry, ¿quieres venir conmigo? Podemos seguirle sin que nos vea.

—Quieres ver si está viendo a alguien más, ¿cierto Ginny? —preguntó Hermione.

—Sí, no creo que lo esté, solo creo que sale solo mucho. Pero no entiendo porqué no puedo ir con él. Así que pensé que si sabía dónde iba podríamos ir al mismo lugar. Él no tiene porqué saber que lo seguimos, podemos decir que solo queríamos salir. Él me dice que salga, así que ¿porqué no? ¿Quieren venir conmigo? No me importa ir sola.

—Vamos a ir, quiero asegurarme de que no te esté engañando.

—Ron, no. Te he dicho lo que me dijo Harry, somos casuales, pero espero que no lo haga. Nunca dijo nada acerca de otra persona así que realmente no creo que él esté en eso. Él me compra cosas, le importo, sin embargo él simplemente no puede comprometerse, es como Hermione dijo antes. Creo que tiene que ver todo con la muerte de Sirius, él no quiere salir herido, se está tomando su tiempo, asegurándose de que todo está tranquilo ahora, entonces lo hará.

—¿Le has preguntado alguna vez si ha salido y visto a alguien más? —preguntó Hermione.

—No, Harry solo pone esa mirada y sé que él no quiere a nadie entrometiéndose en su vida personal. Él siempre se ha mantenido todo para sí mismo, sus sentimientos y esas cosas, así es como es Harry por lo que no, realmente no le he preguntado nada de eso.

—Muy bien, entonces vamos a vestirnos y nos vamos —dijo Hermione.

Ron, Hermione y Ginny se ducharon y transformaron sus ropas en algo decente, explicaron a sus padres que iban a salir un rato y pensaron que era buena idea, que Ginny saliera y no pensara en Harry. Nunca les dijeron que iban a espiarle, pero no era como si necesitaran saber.

Así que Hermione, Ron y Ginny se aparecieron en el Valle Godric y luego pararon en la calle de la casa de Harry pero escondidos por un gran arbusto. Algo que destacó de inmediato fue que todas las luces de la casa estaban encendidas y se podía oír música a juego. Sabían que Harry había añadido un sistema estéreo junto a una televisión muggle. Él tuvo que bloquear toda la magia y asegurarse de que nadie usara cualquier magia cuando su equipo estaba encendido, por lo que ellos se habían acostumbrado a mantener las varitas en sus bolsillos cada vez que visitaban a Harry.

Después de media hora, vieron al primer montón de gente ir hacia la puerta de Harry. Él abrió y abrazó a todo el mundo antes de entrar. Siguieron viendo durante otra media hora hasta que unas treinta y cinco o cuarenta personas habían aparecido.

—Escúchenlo, él está teniendo una fiesta —dijo Ron.

—Sí, lo está, pero ¿porqué no nos dijo nada a nosotros? Podríamos haber conocido a sus nuevos amigos, estoy seguro de que habríamos conseguido simpatizar —Ginny, Ron y Hermione se quedaron mirando la casa por otros veinte minutos antes de que Ginny tomara una decisión—. Al diablo esto, voy a entrar, nosotros no deberíamos ser dejados fuera.

—Ginny, no conocemos a esas personas y si Harry nos quisiera allí nos hubiera dicho algo, pero no lo hizo —dijo Hermione viéndose ansiosa.

—¿Qué daño podría hacer? Quiero que sepa que no voy a hacer que deje de verlos, solo quiero que vea que yo puedo ir con él de vez en cuando, ahora vamos —Ginny agarró a Hermione y a Ron de las manos llevándolos por la calle hacia la puerta—. Es una fiesta, ¿qué daño podríamos hacer? —Ron y Hermione se miraron con las cejas alzadas, pero sabían que no podían hacer que Ginny dejase aquello. Ella estaba determinada a que Harry la viera como una mujer con la que podía disfrutar el tiempo—. Vamos —Ginny giró el picaporte y entró junto a Hermione y Ron. Los tres se quedaron allí en estado de shock, la gente, montones de personas estaban allí, desnudos, teniendo sexo por todas partes.

—Hey, no es justo, era mi turno —dijo una mujer rubia mientras quitaba a Draco lejos de Harry y se arrastraba hacia su cuerpo.

—Pensé que seríamos los tres de nosotros —dijo Harry.

—Lo es, pero yo voy primero esta vez, él te consiguió la última vez. Ve a jugar con otra persona draco.

—Disfrute Sport, estaba listo para tener a Harry mendigando.

—Ya quisieras Draco, nunca pasará, ahora ve a joder a alguien y yo te cogeré más tarde.

—Es mejor que lo hagas Potter.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando? —gritó Ron.

—Oh, mira, aguafiestas, si quieres participar necesitas quitarte la ropa y no monopolices a una persona, esas son las únicas reglas —dijo un hombre antes de volver a lo que estaba haciendo que era bajar la cabeza entre las piernas de una mujer allí mismo, en el centro de la sala.

—¿Quieres dejar de morderme Melissa, chupa todo lo que quieras pero mantén tus dientes lejos o sabes lo que te haré.

—Promesas, promesas Harry, pero tus amigos no se han desnudado aún, tal vez deberías explicarles.

—Sí, debo hacerlo; bueno, ustedes tres, ya sea que se desnudan y se unen o salen, pero no pueden quedarse ahí así. Encuentren a alguien con quien quieran coger, tal vez dos o tres y diviértanse, que es para lo que es esta fiesta —Harry rodó rápidamente sobre sí y luego se sentó frente a Melissa sujetándole los brazos por encima de su cabeza— ¿Qué decías sobre las promesas? —Harry bajó la cabeza hasta que sus dientes sujetaron un pezón.

—Sí, sí, más duro, más duro Harry. Dios, sí.

—Tienes que dejar algo de él para mí Melissa, no lo agotes —gritó Draco antes de ir hacia el hombre que tenía bajo su mando.

Ron y Hermione arrastraron a Ginny de la casa ya que se encontraba en estado de shock. Ella no había hablado, se había quedado mirando a Harry.

—Él está teniendo relaciones sexuales con esas personas, hombres y mujeres, ¿porqué? ¿cómo? —murmuró Ginny.

—No sé Ginny, es algún tipo de fiesta pervertida, pero por lo que escuché por lo general suele ser de parejas que intercambian por una noche. Esto no es como ese tipo de swingers hasta donde sé. Tal vez es diferente en el mundo mágico al del muggle, pero, de cualquier manera, eso es una parte de la vida de Harry con la que no quiero tener nada que ver, tú tampoco debieras Ginny. No puedes seguir con esto, no si él estará haciéndolo con toda aquella gente —dijo Hermione en serio.

—Pero no quiero perderlo, tal vez si le muestro que estoy dispuesta.

—Olvídalo, y si lo intentas entonces les diré a mamá, papá y los chicos. Ahora vámonos a casa.

—No, vamos a salir un rato —Hermione alzó las cejas hacia Ron intentando transmitirle el mensaje y por una vez pareció entender, por lo que asintió con la cabeza y dejó que Hermione le guiara a él y a Ginny hacia el punto de aparición, lejos de Harry y lo que estaba haciendo.

* * *

><p><strong>2710/14**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han pasado, leído y agregado y MUCHAS PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES COMENTEN!**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**.**

**.**

Charlie había visto la mirada en el rostro de Ginny, por lo que decidió averiguar lo que estaba por hacer porque sabía que tendría que ver con Harry. Fue al Valle Godric y se escondió en un pequeño escondite. No mucho después Ginny, Ron y Hermione llegaron, vigilando la casa de Harry. Charlie vio a todas esas personas entrar antes de ver a su hermana, hermano y Hermione ir dentro también, pero no pasó mucho antes de que Hermione y Ron salieran sacando a Ginny de la casa. Charlie notó que Ginny parecía sorprendida, Ron enojado y Hermione confundida por lo que Charlie vagó a ver lo que habían visto. Esperó hasta que se hubieran ido antes de ir a la casa de Harry quien era obvio estaba teniendo una fiesta. Abrió la puerta y finalmente comprendió lo que había conmocionado tanto a su hermana y enojó a su hermano.

—Oh, miren, este se ve bien, yo lo tomo —dijo una mujer para luego tomar la mano de Charlie empujándolo y haciendo que la puerta se cierre detrás de él—. Tiene músculos allí, creo que voy a divertirme contigo.

—Ese es Charlie, trabaja con dragones, así que si quiere juega con él Sherry —dijo Harry antes de volver a disfrutar de Draco y Melissa.

—Quiero hablar contigo Harry —dijo Charlie mientras una mujer extraña le tiraba lejos.

—No se habla en las fiestas, solo sexo y mucho, así que fuera ropa —dijo un hombre—. Tienes que explicarles las reglas a tus otros amigos Harry.

—Sí, debería si van a unirse. Draco, ve más duro, quieres.

Charlie estaba en completo shock, pero por alguna razón dejó a la mujer arrastrarle a otra habitación donde más personas estaban teniendo sexo.

Unas horas más tarde, Charlie fue a buscar a Harry para que pudieran hablar, pero cuando lo hizo, se encontró a Harry tendido sobre su cama, solo y bien dormido, así que Charlie se fue porque no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con todo aquello ni sabía porqué había terminado uniéndose.

Cuando Charlie despertó a la mañana siguiente y bajó las escaleras para reunirse con sus padres, hermana, hermano y Hermione para el desayuno, se dio cuenta de que sus padres no dejaban de mirar a Ginny y notó que estaban preocupados. Charlie no podía decir a sus padres porqué Ginny estaba molesta o porqué Ron estaba enojado, Charlie no estaba seguro de que hacer. Sí, quería que Ginny fuera feliz y quería que Harry se le uniera, pero Harry nunca le había prometido a Ginny nada más que una relación casual y él le había dicho que pasaba tiempo con sus otros amigos. Ginny nunca había cuestionado a Harry sobre cómo pasaba el tiempo y, de nuevo, Harry nunca le había prometido a Ginny estar solo con ella, ella solo lo había esperado, él lo sabía, todos lo hacían. A Charlie no le gustaba, a nadie de la familia le gustaba, pero parecía que es como Harry era y Ginny había parecido aceptarlo, a pesar de que seguramente sabía como Harry pasaba el tiempo con sus otros amigos. Cuando Charlie comenzó a comer estuvo mirando a Ginny, preguntándose lo que iba a pasar, entonces Harry entró en la cocina. La tensión irradiaba de Ron enseguida, pero Charlie notó que Hermione estaba ya sujetando su brazo.

—Si hubiera sabido que querían participar la noche anterior les hubiera explicado las reglas del juego.

—Juego, ¿eso es como llamas a lo que pasó anoche? —gritó Ginny.

—Sí, porque es lo que es, un juego, Charlie pareció disfrutarlo, se perdieron a otros en otros lugares de la casa.

Las cabezas de Ron, Ginny y Hermione giraron hacia Charlie.

—Yo fui a hablar con Harry, y luego me uní a ello.

—Pero tú estás conmigo, ahora estás haciendo eso, con otros.

—Mira Gin, yo nunca dije que no iba a ver a otras personas, igual que tú podrías ver a otros si quisieras. Como dije ayer por la noche, podrías haberte unido, solo hay dos reglas a seguir.

—Nunca dijiste nada sobre esto —grito Ginny.

—Nunca preguntaste lo que hacía con mis otros amigos y yo no he tocado el tema porque realmente no es una conversación para la cena o el desayuno. Nos reunimos una vez al mes, bueno, está cambiando a una vez por quincena ahora ya que hay más de nosotros. Así que si quieres venir a la siguiente te llevaré, cambiamos de casa cada vez.

—No, Ginny no va a estar haciendo eso y tú no deberías a engañarla.

—No lo hago. No somos exclusivos, nunca dije que lo seríamos, es culpa de Ginny si pensó lo contrario. Tengo sexo con un montón de gente, es divertido, nos divertimos, hombre, mujer, dos, tres, incluso cinco juntos. Les haré saber a Neville y Hanna que podrían estar allí la próxima vez.

—¿Neville y Hanna? —los ojos de Hermione se abrieron.

—Sí, es la tercera vez que se unen. Decían cosas como yo lo hacía, que después de casi morir no iban a dejar que nada divertido se les pasase. Entonces, Charlie, vendrás de nuevo, seguro que le gustaste a Sherry, Melissa y karen.

—No lo sé.

—Creo que necesitamos una explicación —dijo Arthur.

—Fuimos ayer a la noche a lo de Harry, que estaba teniendo una fiesta, todos desnudos, teniendo sexo, con un montón de gente —dijo Ron con rabia.

—Fiestas de sexo, a veces cogemos con quien queremos y a veces haremos un juego para ver con quien nos divertiremos.

—Ginny no irá —dijo Molly secamente—. Ella no va a verte de nuevo Harry, no si esta es la forma en la que vives. No está bien.

—Oh caray, es divertido y todo el mundo tiene sexo, simplemente lo hacemos con más frecuencia y con un montón de gente más. Bueno Gin, parece que es todo entonces porque iba a ver si querías unirte a nuestras fiestas, llevaré a Charlie la próxima, tal vez podrías divertirme con él. Conocer lo que no he tenido antes.

—No, yo quiero verte Harry, sabes que quiero —Ginny se puso de pie.

—Siéntate Ginny, tú no vas a involucrarte en esto —dijo Arthur con severidad.

—Escucha, piénsalo y hazme saber, tienes dos semanas para decidir si quieres unirte a nuestra diversión. Algunos de los tíos pensaron que te veías bien Ginny, seguro tendrían un buen rato. Pero me tengo que ir, día ajetreado —Harry salió de la casa pero podía oír a los padres de Ginny gritándole mientras se alejaba. Esta era la vida de Harry y a él le gustaba, era una buena manera de vivir y nadie le haría dejarlo, así que Harry se apareció lejos, listo para ir a visitar a su ahijado.

* * *

><p><strong>3010/14**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han pasado, leído y agregado y MUCHAS PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES COMENTEN y comentaron xD!**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**.**

**.**

Debido a que ahora Ginny, Ron y Hermione sabían lo que Harry hacía con sus amigos, él pensó que tal vez dirían algo a lo otros y la palabra se extendería. Así que Harry decidió explicar a Andrómeda, pero también le aseguró de que, si alguna vez pasaba un tiempo a solas con Teddy que serían solo ellos y que Teddy no sería sometido a ninguna conversación que no debiera oír. Quería mantener a su ahijado feliz y seguro, por lo que, a pesar de que sabía que sus amigos eran buenas personas, era una vida independiente a la que Harry tenía. Le tomó un tiempo pero por ahora Andrómeda le dijo a Harry que podría seguir viendo a Teddy pero en su casa, a lo que Harry estuvo de acuerdo sabiendo que no todo el mundo creía que su estilo de vida era correcto.

Harry no había oído hablar de Ron o Ginny, pero Hermione le visitó al día siguiente y Harry supo al momento en que la vio en su puerta que iba a empezar con lo suyo. No iba a cambiar de opinión sin embargo, era su vida y por primera vez estaba finalmente disfrutándola.

—¿Cómo puedes hacer eso Harry? ¿Tener relaciones sexuales con todo el mundo mirándote?

—Porque nadie está mirándome, cada uno tiene su propia diversión. Es algo natural que todos hacemos Hermione, sexo, coger, joder, llámalo como quieras, pero es una buena manera de pasar un buen rato y deshacerse de cualquier tensión que uno pudiera tener. Estas fiestas son la razón por la que me siento bien conmigo mismo. Así que, ¿van a participar Ron y tú en la próxima? —Harry sabía la respuesta, pero él pensó en preguntar de todos modos.

—No, Ron y yo estamos en una relación seria, no tenemos sexo con otras personas.

—Entonces eres minoría allí. La mayoría de los que vienen a estas fiestas están en una relación, como Neville y Hanna. Si no quieres, está bien, pero te enseñaría cosas que nunca pensaste.

—No está bien, eso es engañar como yo lo veo. ¿Cómo Neville y Hanna se involucraron en esto?

—Ellos me vieron hablar con algunos de mis amigos, los presenté, entonces Harper le explicó sobre nuestras fiestas y sus reglas, al instante dijeron que les gustaría participar. Pero no son los únicos que conoces, hay otra pareja a la que le gusta ir a nuestras fiestas, Cho y Michael, lo hacen bien, Cho ama los múltiples. He estado esperando porque Ginny me diga si se unirá aunque sus padres quieran detenerla, ella es terca cuando quiere algo, pero eso no cambiará mi mente acerca de tener una relación seria, no quiero nada serio, me gusta la forma en que vivo ahora.

—Ella te quiere a ti, no eso, ¿porqué no puedes estar en una relación correcta con ella?

—Porque no quiero ni me gusta, es todo, nos divertimos pero sé que no vamos a ir más allá. Le expliqué todo esto a Ginny, ella puede tenerme ahora pero no prometí nada. Seguramente tú más que nadie puedes entender porqué vivo mi vida de esta manera.

—No, no lo hago, así que ¿porqué no me lo explicas?

Harry rodó sus ojos.

—Casi he muerto tantas veces que he perdido la cuenta, entonces realmente morí, pero sobreviví, algo que nunca esperé. Así que a partir de eso voy a vivir mi vida como si fuera lo último que hiciera, nada serio, tan divertido como pueda. Todos esos años, a pesar de que no era adulto nunca hice nada divertido, todo era mierda seria a tratar, siempre concentrado. Ahora sin embargo, es así como voy a vivir porque podría morirme y no voy a dejar que se me pase ninguna oportunidad, ya no. Tú estuviste durante la mayor parte de ello, deberías entender, pero estas dejando que el hecho de que soy diferente y de que quiero una vida diferente nuble tu juicio. Cuarenta y seis personas se unen a nuestras fiestas, lo que solo muestra que nosotros solo vemos la vida diferente a otros. Caray Hermione, que casi mueres también, entonces deseas disfrutar la vida a tu manera, que es con una relación seria, estás en tu derecho, es como eres, pero yo no lo soy. Si todos fuéramos iguales este mundo sería aburrido.

—Podrías tener un buen rato con Ginny, eso no significa que no te divertiría, solo sería un diferente tipo de diversión pero diversión al fin.

—No hay nada de malo con la diversión que estoy teniendo y si vas a seguir tratando de hacerme cambiar de opinión, olvídalo, nada lo hará. Así es como vivo mi vida ahora, bebiendo, saliendo, cogiendo y haciendo lo que jodidamente quiero. Ahora me voy —Harry se acercó a la puerta y esperó a que Hermione pasara—. Si la próxima vez que vinieras te desnudaras verías lo divertido que esto es. No puedes criticar algo hasta que lo hayas probado —Harry cerró la puerta con llave y se alejó.

Harry entró en el Caldero Chorreante y vio a Harper, Melissa, Kevin y Sherry sentados en una cabina, esperándolo.

—Entonces, ¿qué hay de nuevo?

—Hemos estado hablando y nos hemos dado cuenta de que ahora que hay más de nosotros nuestras casas son pequeñas como para seguir usándolas. Así que a Melissa se le ocurrió una idea y hasta ahora todo el mundo a accedido a hacer mella con un poco de dinero —dijo Harper.

—De acuerdo, explíquenme, porque tienen razón, nuestros lugares no son lo suficientemente grandes ya.

—Pensamos que podríamos comprar algún antiguo negocio cerrado o una fábrica o algo lo suficientemente grande que pudiéramos limpiar, pintar y poner camas y sofás por todas partes. Tendríamos que construir una cocina y suficientes cuartos de baño para que todos pudieran usar sin tener que esperar mucho tiempo.

—Estoy en ello porque suena como que podría funcionar. Quizás Grimmauld sería lo suficientemente grande, tiene siete dormitorios, cuatro salones, cinco baños, una bodega que podría ser limpiada y un ático. Solo hay un problema, la señora Black.

—Nos hemos perdido, Harry —dijo Sherry.

—Oh, mi padrino me dejó esta casa en Londres. La usamos para la Orden del Fénix, pero desde que terminó la guerra ha quedado allí. Nunca quise vivir ahí, es demasiado oscura e incluso si limpiamos todos los objetos oscuros del lugar, la señora Black tiene este enorme retrato desde el que grita todo el tiempo que está despierta con la cortina abierta. Nadie ha sido capaz de sacarla de la pared. No he estado allí por un tiempo.

—Quizás podría funcionar y, si combinamos las magias tal vez seríamos capaces de callarla, ¿intentó Dumbledore sacarla de la pared? —preguntó Harper.

—Dumbledore, Ojoloco, Kingsley, McGonagall, todos trataron —Harry se sentó pensando por un minuto—. Nunca he intentado y Dumbledore dijo que mi magia se había incrementado en poder, mucho poder —Harry pensó en su otra varita y pensó que quizás podría ser suficiente para quitarla, él reparó su varita de pluma de fénix luego de que el mismo Ollivander le dijera que no podía ser reparada— ¿Quieren ir ahora y echar un vistazo? porque es grande, entonces todo lo que tendríamos que hacer es quitar algunas paredes y agrandar las habitaciones.

—Vamos a ir, porque si este lugar es lo suficientemente grande entonces no tendríamos que esperar tanto tiempo, simplemente limpiarlo, quizás pintarlo para que sea más brillante.

—Definitivamente va a necesitar pintura, alfombras nuevas y moquetas, pero voy a cubrir eso puesto que ya había pensado hacerlo para venderlo. De esta forma podemos usarlo para nuestras fiestas y diversión —Harry y sus amigos salieron del Caldero Chorreante hacia el mundo muggle, encontraron un callejón desierto donde tomaron el brazo de Harry y todos ellos se aparecieron en Grimmauld Place.

* * *

><p><strong>411/14**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han pasado, leído y agregado y MUCHAS PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES COMENTEN y comentaron xD!**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**.**

**.**

Todo el mundo pensó que Grimauld Place era perfecto. Harper hizo algunos bocetos rápidos del lugar para trabajar dónde algunas paredes podrían removerse para agrandar las habitaciones. También dijo que el sótano y el ático podrían ser limpiados y decorados especialmente para su uso también, y la cocina era lo suficientemente grande para dar cabida a todo le mundo. Luego de eso todos se fueron a trabajar en los detalles. Harry se fue a casa, y cogió la varita vieja de su escondite antes de volver a Grimmauld Place. Él se quedó mirando las cortinas cerradas que ocultaban a la señora Black, después de un minuto, abrió las cortinas siendo inmediatamente gritado. Harry movió su varita sobre ella y en pocos minutos se y para su horror se hizo silencio lo que hizo reír a Harry. Él fue capaz de levantar el retrato de la pared, lo llevó fuera y lo incendió, cuando terminó de quemarse desapareció las cenizas. Harry paseó por la casa, decidiendo sobre qué retratos podrían irse y pensó que serían todos, especialmente el de Finius Nigelus Black. Él tenía un retrato en Hogwarts y Harry realmente no quería que fuera a decirle a McGonagall lo que veía cuando él estaba allí, así que Harry destruyó ese retrato también. Sabía que a Sirius no le importaría, odiaba esa casa y a todos los retratos que colgaban en ella.

Durante la semana siguiente, todos los que disfrutaban de las fiestas pasaron y fueron a diferentes secciones de la casa. Algunas paredes fueron quitadas para hacer a algunas habitaciones más grandes , otros eliminaron las alfombras y moquetas antes de pintar las paredes. Sacaron las camas de todas las habitaciones pero pusieron un montón de sofás en las cuatro salas de estar, ático y sótano. Harry compró nuevas sábanas, tapetes y alfombras para toda la casa, también almohadones y pulió mágicamente todas las lámparas. Fue capaz de armar un equipo de música que funcionase sin electricidad para así poder tener música mientras estaban de fiesta. Al acercarse la segunda semana todo estaba terminado y todo el mundo dio un paso atrás para admirar su trabajo en la casa que usarían para sus fiestas.

—Este lugar ha pasado de las reuniones de la Orden del Fénix con Dumbledore a fiestas sexuales —Neville dijo sonriente a Harry.

—Sí, creo que la señora Black se revolvería en su tumba, vieja bruja. Pero sé que a Sirius le encantaría esto y se uniría si estuviera hoy vivo.

—¿Así que tu padrino era un pequeño jugador? —preguntó Karen.

—De las historias que escuché, mi padre y padrino tuvieron un montón de chicas en Hogwarts. De lo que Remus me dijo, ellos estaban tratando de romper algún registro de Slytherin incluso antes de que nacieran. Nunca lo hicieron porque Dumbledore les interrumpía todo el tiempo. Se dieron cuenta de que era por no usar la capa de invisbilidad así que se turnaban.

—Así que de ahí es de donde lo sacaste, Harry, tu padre. Todos estábamos un poco inseguros sobre traerte a esto Harry, no estábamos seguros de cómo lo manejarías —dijo Harper.

—Porque yo siempre fui muy tranquilo y serio antes —Harry se encogió de hombros—. En ese entonces, tenía que ser serio, centrado, tenía que guardar un montón de secretos. Pero ahora es tiempo para vivir y divertirse, y si eso es joder con todo el mundo aquí, estoy en ello —Harry rió junto con todos los demás antes de que todos se fueran a su casa antes de la próxima fiesta en dos días.

Harry estaba acostado en su sofá cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Adelante, está abierto —Hary giró la cabeza para ver a Charie entrando—. Me preguntaba cuando iba a verte de nuevo Charlie.

—Quise verte, pero después de que les dijiste que me uní a ello han estado viéndome mucho. Por lo que finalmente llegué a tener mi propio apartamento.

—Es la única razón por la que estás aquí —Harry sacó las piernas hasta quedar sentado.

—No, estaba esperando unirme de nuevo.

Harry sonrió.

—Bien por ti, es mañana a la noche, en Grimmauld Place.

—Grimmalud Place, no es un buen lugar para una fiesta.

—Deberías verlo ahora, todos ayudamos, lo limpiamos, pintamos, el lugar está irreconocible. Incluso fui capaz de quitar a la señora Black de su pared.

—Es lo suficientemente grande, te doy eso, pero ¿porqué el cambio?

—Nos dimos cuenta de que todas nuestras casas no son lo suficientemente grandes ya, excepto la mía —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Hablamos sobre comprar una antigua fábrica o negocio, mencioné Grimmauld Place, fuimos a verlo. Nosotros incluso hemos removido algunas paredes y amenizamos el sótano y el ático, agregamos más camas y sofás, fijamos los baños y cocina. Quería preguntarte algo, aunque...

—Adelante.

—Tus padres siempre van sobre relaciones serias y matrimonio, ¿cómo es que no te han convencido para establecerte?

—Yo soy el Weasley extraño, me gusta estar soltero, tú pareces ser igual.

—Sí, le expliqué a Ginny, ella me dij que me amaba y yo que me gustaba, eso es todo y eso es lo que puedo darle. Después de estos últimos meses me di cuenta de lo diferente que soy a gente como Ron y Hermione, a otros que les gusta simplemente estar con una persona. Podría haber muerto virgen, podría haber muerto antes de poder experimentar cualquier cosa. No voy a dejar pasar ninguna otra oportunidad, ya no. Por lo que sí, probablemente me quede soltero para siempre, nada serio. Siempre supe que no iba a casarme y tener hijos por lo que este estilo de vida me va bien.

—Sabes Harry, creo que eso fue lo más que te he escuchado hablar.

Harry rió en voz alta.

—Siempre demasiado ocupado para concentrarme antes. Entonces, ¿porqué no has vuelto a Rumania?

—Fred —Charlie se encogió de hombros—. Todos estos años allí, perdí mucho tiempo con todo el mundo, ahora es demasiado tarde para tenerlo de vuelta.

—Sí, creo que por eso estoy viviendo la vida como lo hago ahora. Sirius murió, entonces Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks, yo mismo cas he muerto tantas veces. Sirius me dijo que probara y me divirtiera cuando pudiera, pero nunca pude, no antes. Estar siempre en guardia no ayudaba.

—Sí, supongo que habrá sido difícil, especialmente tratando de divertirte con mis padres encima todo el tiempo.

—Sirius y yo nos levantábamos a hablar mucho cuando estábamos en Grimmauld Place, Merlín, el rostro de tu madre cuando se enteró de algunas de las cosas que Sirius me contaba sobre él y papá, pero me encantaba y me doy cuenta de cuán parecido a mi padre soy.

—¿Así que nunca buscarás un trabajo? ¿Vas a holgazanear toda tu vida?

—No, voy a trabajar en algo pronto. Pero no estoy listo.

—Supongo que después de lo que fue tu vida entiendo porqué quieres simplemente relajarte, incluso con estas fiestas. Una cosa, ¿no tiene Grimmauld el encanto fidelius en ella?

—Lo quité cuando quité los encantamientos de Ojoloco. Entonces, si nos vemos allí mañana por la noche, ¿significa que podríamos conectar?

—He estado con hombres antes, así que sí, podrías tener suerte Potter. Me han dicho que soy muy bueno —sonrió Charlie haciendo reír a Harry—. Nos vemos mañana por la noche.

—Sí, lo harás —dijo Harry arrastrando las palabras, haciendo a Charlie reír mientras salía. Harry volvió a tirarse en el sofá y fueron solo diez minutos después que Ginny entró en la casa. Harry podía decir al instante el porqué estaba allí, ahora tenía que ver si ella llegaría hasta el final.

* * *

><p><strong>1011/14**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han pasado, leído y agregado y MUCHAS PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES COMENTEN y comentaron xD!**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**DISCLAIMER  
>Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de <strong>**Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡ ¡ ¡ AVISO IMPORTANTE ABAJO ! ! !<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**.**

**.**

Harry pensó que no se vería bien si él llevaba a Ginny, sus padres, Ron y Hermione sabían exactamente lo que iba a hacer. Así que como Ginny estaba cerca de Fred y George, ella mintió y mintió de manera convincente diciendo que estaría visitando a Luna Lovegood.

Harry llegó a la casa temprano para preparar toda la comida y bebidas, pero también hicieron un montón de los otros. Charlie llegó y estuvo hablando con algunos con los que no tuvo oportunidad de hablar la última vez, luego llegó Ginny, ambos Weasley se sorprendieron. Charlie de que su hermana fuera a hacer aquello, su instinto natural era detenerla. Ginny, sorprendida de que Charlie pareciera tan amable con todo el mundo. Ella trató de hablar con Harry, pero él parecía absorto con los demás, así que se sentó a solas sintiéndose muy nerviosa.

Una vez que todos llegaron comenzaron con sus juegos de preguntas, y de nuevo Harry parecía perder más de lo que lo hacía bien.

—Creo que pierdes a propósito Harry, ¿te gusta ser el primero desnudo? —preguntó Anthony.

—No, pero la mayoría de estas preguntas son del mundo mágico y yo crecí en un hogar muggles y luego Hogwarts, donde estuve demasiado ocupado para aprender cualquier cosa fuera de las clases normales. Ahora vamos, sigan con las preguntas para que podamos ir a coger, estoy ansioso aquí.

—Eso vemos —rió Sally.

Así que las preguntas continuaron durante otra media hora antes de que Harry sacara a Charlie por las escaleras hacia una de las habitaciones. Él había visto a Ginny mirándole, pero ella tenía que entender como funcionaban esas fiestas. Las parejas nunca se tocaban entre sí, solo a otros. Harry pensó que esto podría mostrarle que ellos no eran una pareja.

Cuando Harry y Charlie se hubieron duchado, fueron a la planta baja para encontrar más parejas. El momento en el que Harry se metió en una de las salas de estar Ginny tomó su mano.

—Entonces, ¿con quién te has enganchado?

—Con nadie, así que ¿porque no lo hacemos nosotros? eso me relajaría.

—No, estamos saliendo, parejas que salen no tienen relaciones entre sí. Ve a buscar a alguien, hay muchos aquí que te darían un buen rato.

—Hey Harry, me toca a mí —le llamó Sherry.

—Bueno, vamos a seguir Sherry —Harry fue a alejarse de Ginny, pero ella le agarró del brazo—. Ve a buscar a alguien Ginny.

—No, no puedo, tú eres mi novio.

—Yo no soy tu novio, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Pero si no vas a unirte a nadie podría ser mejor que te vayas —Harry tiró su brazo de Ginny, tomó la mano de Sherry y la llevó a una sala de estar.

—Ella quiere toda la relación seria, ¿no? —dijo Sherry mientras empujaba a Harry a la cama y luego se subía en él.

—Sí, no lo sé, pero eso es charla seria Sherry.

—Es cierto, así que ¿puedo usar mi boca para algo más divertido?

—Así se habla, ve a por ello —Harry sonrió y luego miró como Sherry se movía por su cuerpo. Harry alcanzó a ver a Ginny viéndolos desde la puerta, él suspiró, pero no le hizo caso. Él le había explicado que no eran pareja y cómo funcionaba todo si quería unirse a sus fiestas. Parecía que Ginny no podía superar el hecho de que ella quería a Harry para ella sola, lo que nunca iba a pasar. Por lo que, sabiendo que ella estaba mirándole, él hizo una demostración de cuánto le gustaba estar con Sherry.

Después de que Harry y Sherry terminaron, se ducharon de nuevo antes de unirse a los demás, de nuevo Ginny seguía mirándole y ella era la única en seguir vestida. Harry había hablado con algunos de sus amigos y habían decidido dejarla ir, ver si se uniría o no. Hubo un momento en el que Ginny había agarrado a Charlie y lo había arrastrado a una esquina donde ella terminó gritándole a su hermano por tener sexo con Harry y Charlie terminó alejándose.

Draco había arrastrado a Harry arriba en uno de los dormitorios.

—Pareces distraído Potter.

—Oh, es Ginny, ella simplemente no lo entiende.

—Ella te ama, quiere lo que la mayoría de la gente llama una relación normal. Las miradas que sigue dando a todo el mundo abajo no va bien. Creo que deberías sellar la casa para ella antes de la próxima fiesta.

Harry suspiró.

—¿Porqué no puede entender?

—Es la forma en que fue criada. Ella se encuentra con alguien, se enamora y se casa.

—Pero hay algunos aquí que están casados y aún así les gusta seguir adelante con otros. Le dije que no quiero casarme, nada serio, ni siquiera soy su novio. Sé que la mayoría de la gente aquí son parejas pero eso no deja que ellos dejen de disfrutar la vida. Creo que solo hay cuatro o cinco de nosotros que no estamos en relaciones serias.

—Casi me muero, y no estoy hablando solo de ese día en el baño. Tenerlo en mi casa hizo que un par de veces que todo había terminado. Tú y yo somos similares en cierta forma Harry, nuestra vida estuvo enredada a él así lo quisiéramos o no.

Harry suspiró de nuevo.

—He perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que casi me muero. Eso es lo que ella no puede entender y debería, ella casi muere también. Aún hay peligro ahí fuera así que la muerte sigue siendo algo que podría suceder, ¿no entiende eso?

—Ella lo hace, pero su idea de vivir su vida al máximo es tenerte a ti y que tú le pertenezcas a ella, solo a ella. Creo que tienes que hacerle entender, o decirle que se acabó.

—Sí, voy a tener que hacerlo. Realmente creí que captaría el mensaje después de un tiempo. Ha pasado casi un año de su muerte y nunca le he dado una razón para que creyera que iba a cambiar de opinión. Sé que nunca he sido como los demás, pero me gusta como soy ahora.

Draco empujó a Harry sobre su espalda y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

—Me gustas tal como eres. Disfruta de esta noche, ya mañana harás algo con ella.

Harry miró al rubio, pero le pareció ver algo más en los ojos del rubio que lo de alguien que solo era para pasar el rato. Harry no estaba seguro de si lo que veía era cierto o no, pero vería a Draco más de cerca en las próximas semanas. Si Harry era honesto consigo mismo, disfrutaba de estar con Draco, más que con nadie. Por lo que a pesar de que aún no quería nada serio, al menos por un tiempo, tal vez cuando lo quisiera, sería con el rubio sobre sí con quien terminara. Tenía mucho en qué pensar antes de trabajar en eso, pero lo primero que tenía que hacer era romper por completo con Ginny. Él sabía que iba a significar no más visitas a la madriguera, pero a Harry no le importaba porque todos los Weasley y Hermione estaban comenzarlo a molestarlo con toda su charla sobre comprometerse en una relación con Ginny. Nunca paraban de hablar de ello o sino sacaban el tema cuando menos lo esperaba. ¿De verdad creían que iba a casarse con alguien que no amaba? Para Harry, era lo que querían, querían que se casara con Ginny porque ella lo amaba a él, y sus sentimientos no le importaban a nadie. Pero sí le importaban a Harry, él se comprometería cuando estuviera listo y no sería con Ginny, él lo sabía, pero ella no lo aceptaba. Ahora sin embargo, todo había terminado, solo tenía que decírselo.

* * *

><p><strong>1711/14**

*** * * AVISO * * ***

**Debido a que a partir de ahora entro en una fase de fechas complicadas con lo de fiestas y preparaciones desde ya les digo que TODAS las actualizaciones se volverán aún más escasas y espaciadas porque ando bien corta de tiempo.  
>Espero entiendan y nos vemos en cuanto pueda =)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias a quienes han pasado, leído y agregado y MUCHAS PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES COMENTEN y comentaron xD!<strong>

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

**DISCLAIMER  
>Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de <strong>**Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡ ¡ ¡ AVISO IMPORTANTE ABAJO ! ! !<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**.**

**.**

Harry envió su lechuza a Ginny a la mañana siguiente pero le pidió encontrarse en Hogshead, no en su casa. Él sabía que era terca así que pensó que se mantendría yendo a su casa, por lo que cambió el encanto, el encanto fidelius escondía ahora la casa pero Harry era capaz de trabajar en los encantamientos para que le permitieran aparecerse en una sección no sin salas de su propiedad.

Harry entró en Hogshead y vio a Ginny sentada en la parte de atrás, pero él fue al bar primero.

—Hola Ab, ¿cómo te ha ido? —dijo Harry estrechando la mano del anciano.

—Bien, tranquilo, pero al menos tengo mejores clientes ahora. He oído un rumor sobre ti sin embargo, pero no estoy seguro si sea cierto o no.

—La mayoría de los rumores sobre mí son mentiras, pero dime y te diré.

—Que te unes a fiestas swingers.

—Es todo cierto, hay unos pocos de nosotros, pasamos un buen rato, ¿porqué? ¿estás interesado en unirte?

Aberforth rió en voz alta.

—Creo que pasé de eso compañero, si fuera joven, iría a ello. Pero voy a dejarles la cogida a ustedes, los jóvenes.

Harry rió.

—Sí, y lo haremos. Dame un whisky de fuego —Harry colocó un poco de oro en la barra, tomó la copa de Aberforth y luego se dirigió a unirse a Ginny.

—¿Porqué quisiste que nos encontrásemos aquí y no en la casa?

—Cambié mis encantos. Pensé que iba a hacerte molesta y tú no puedes dejar de enojarte. Así que a partir de ahora se acabó por completo, todo el mundo me dijo ayer por la noche que te dijera que no eres bienvenida de nuevo.

—Déjame intentarlo otra vez.

—No, tú quieres lo que no puedo darte, lo que nunca te daré. Pero, para que entiendas lo serio que soy, me di cuenta de que prefiero el sexo con hombres. Ya ves, si fuera en serio, lo cual no quiero, al menos no por mucho tiempo, sería con un tío, es más divertido de joder. Tú creciste en una familia tradicional a tu alrededor, salir y ser hombre y mujeres casadas, tener bebés, yo no. Hablé con todo el mundo en nuestras fiestas, pareciera que todos crecieron de maneras no convencionales, muestra lo diferente que somos a los demás.

—Ni siquiera pensarás en ello, ¿aún si retrocedo?

—No, porque tú quieres el matrimonio y los niños y quieres un novio ahora. No seré yo, nunca lo seré. Mira, tal vez si hubiera crecido como tú con padres y hermanos, quizás hubiera sido diferente. Pero me crié solo, crecí con el peligro alrededor; para mí, estar solo es como está destinado a ser, hacer las cosas diferente es como estoy destinado a hacerlas. Tú y yo somos tan diferentes como el día y la noche, así que a partir de ahora, terminamos. No puedo seguir discutiendo contigo y los demás, está empezando a molestarme —Harry derribó su bebida—. Encuentra a alguien que se adapte a ti, no soy yo —Harry se volvió y se alejó, pero vio a Aberforth levantar su varita y lanzar un aturdidor más allá de él— ¿Qué?

—Ella trató de maldecirte, está aturdida en estos momentos ¿qué quieres hacer?

Harry suspiró.

—No quiero hacer nada, pero la conozco, ella no me perdonará, ella tratará de maldecirme de nuevo. No entiendo a las chicas a veces Ab.

—Me pondré en contacto con alguien.

—Hablé con Gawain Robards una vez, parecía bueno, Kingsley nos presentó.

—Entonces me pondré en contacto con él, mantén tu varita sobre ella.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, pero se giró hacia Ginny, quién se dejó caer en un asiento. Su varita estaba en su mano pero la bajó. Dos hombres en un costado del pub miraban, pero nunca se movieron o dijeron nada.

—Señor Potter, Señor Aberforth, explíquennos lo que ha pasado, ¿puedes decirnos lo que viste?

—Um, yo no vi nada, estaba de espaldas a ella. Vi a Ab enviar un aturdidor detrás de mí y me dijo que ella iba a maldecirme.

—¿Sabes porqué tu novia quiso maldecirte?

—Ella no es mi novia, lo que es parte del problema. Quería serio, yo no, me ama, me gusta, eso es todo. Pero ella recientemente se enteró que he asistido a fiestas especiales, fue invitada a participar pero no pudo e hizo incómodos a todos, así que le pedí encontrarnos aquí y rompí con ella por completo a pesar de que no somos una pareja o nada formal.

—¿Te importaría explicar acerca de estas fiestas?

Aberforth rió haciendo reír a Harry.

—Son fiestas sexuales. Algunos de mis amigos se unieron, uno de los hermanos de Ginny incluso.

—Sí, he oído un rumor sobre un cierto tipo de fiestas swinger. Pero es su vida privada, no tiene que ver con nadie más —Gawain se volvió hacia el hombre a su lado—. Toma a la señorita Weasley a la celda hasta que pueda interrogarla.

—Sí, señor.

Harry, Aberforth y Gawain vieron al auror desaparecer junto a Ginny.

—Ambos tienen que venir a la oficina y declarar pero, ¿quieres presentar cargos?

—Me gustaría no tener qué, pero conozco a Ginny, ella intentará de nuevo, es su temperamento.

—Entonces sería mejor. Pero ahora es a mí a quien le gustaría mencionar algo. Tú aún no estabas seguro de que querías ser un auror, principalmente a la forma en la que los aurores viven. Hablé con el ministro sobre una posición que pudiera adaptarse a ti. Sería parte de la aplicación de la ley, pero el horario no sería tan largo y duro como el de los aurores.

—¿Así que sería como el equipo mágico de la aplicación de la ley?

—No, magos golpeadores, aún irían detrás de las brujas y magos más peligrosos por allí, muy similar a los aurores. Pero, donde nosotros iríamos a tareas de a veces hasta semanas, los magos golpeadores no trabajarían más que entre cinco y nueve horas, a veces horas extras.

—Suena bien, todavía quiero ayudar a atrapar criminales pero no me gusta eso de estar restringido como tú a los aurores, lo que es la prueba de que no sería tan dedicado como tú.

—Sí, eso es cierto, por lo que aunque podrías hacer el trabajo, no se adapta a tu estilo de vida. Ahora bien, si deseas hablar más sobre esto, podemos cuando vengas a hacer tu declaración. ¿Sería mañana por la mañana un buen momento para los dos?

—Puedo abrir un poco más tarde.

—Sí, estoy bien con eso, ¿está bien a las diez?

—Perfecto, ahora será mejor que vuelva e interrogue a la señorita Weasley.

Harry y Aberforth vieron al auror partir.

—He oído de los magos golpeadores pero no sé mucho sobre ellos.

—Son como los aurores, trabajan en el mismo piso, solo que diferentes oficinas. No mucha gente los diferencia en realidad, yo nunca pude averiguar la diferencia entre aurores y magos golpeadores ya que básicamente hacen lo mismo.

—Supongo que averiguaré más mañana, pero debo irme y ponerme en contacto con Charlie. Hacerle saber lo que está pasando para que pueda preparar a la familia. Gracias Ab, salvaste mi cuello.

—Ella estaba apuntando a tu culo.

Harry rió.

—Porque yo le dije que prefería tíos, bueno, gracias por salvar mi culo —Harry estrechó la mano de Aberforth mientras reía y luego se iba a casa. Él envió una lechuza a Charlie y le dijo que se reuniera con él en Grimmauld Place ya que tenía que hablar con él de algo importante. Harry no tenía idea de lo que haría Harry pero sabía que iba a estar molesto, así como el resto de los Weasley. Sin embargo esta vez no era culpa de Harry, esta vez Ginny había tratado de maldecirlo. Harry se olvidó de preguntarle a Aberforth cuál era la maldición, pensó que seguramente sería su mocomurciélago, aunque se conozca como un hex no una maldición. Harry no tenía ni idea.

* * *

><p><strong>2111/14**

*** * * AVISO * * ***

**Debido a que a partir de ahora entro en una fase de fechas complicadas con lo de fiestas y preparaciones desde ya les digo que TODAS las actualizaciones se volverán aún más escasas y espaciadas porque ando bien corta de tiempo.  
>Espero entiendan y nos vemos en cuanto pueda =)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias a quienes han pasado, leído y agregado y MUCHAS PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES COMENTEN y comentaron xD!<strong>

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

**DISCLAIMER  
>Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de <strong>**Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**.**

**.**

Harry terminó de explicarle todo a Charlie, quien estaba sentado allí en silencio aturdido, pero Harry se dio cuenta de que no estaba molesto con él, estaba molesto por su familia. Le dijo a Harry que tenía razón, ella trataría de maldecirle de nuevo y la próxima vez podría no tener la suerte de que alguien le ayudase. Charlie había usado la chimenea de Grimmauld Place para floo a sus padres pidiéndoles reunir a la familia rápido, muy rápido, que tenía una mala noticia. Antes de que su madre pudiera preguntar que estaba pasando Charlie sacó la cabeza de la chimenea.

—Lamento todo esto Charlie.

—No es tu culpa Charlie, le explicaste todo a Ginny pero eres como yo, no quieres compromiso, no todavía. Ginny fue muy influenciada por mamá y papá, pero fue mamá con quien hablaba con más frecuencia sobre casarse y tener familia. Será mejor que terminemos con esto, me gustaría pedirte que vinieras a explicar, pero creo que terminarías siendo maldecido allí también. Te veré más tarde.

—Sí —Harry suspiró mientras veía a Charlie partir y se preguntó que iba a suceder ahora.

Charlie entró en la madriguera para ver a toda su familia, excepto Ginny.

—No pudimos conseguir donde estaba Ginny, ella nos dijo que iría a ver a Luna —dijo Arthur.

—Ella mintió. Ella fue a encontrarse con Harry a Hogshead y cuando Harry se giró para irse ella fue a maldecirlo. Aberforth le aturdió y ahora ella está en las celdas de detención en el ministerio siendo interrogada por el jefe de aurores Gawain Robards —Charlie se quedó esperando a que los gritos pararan—. Harry solo decidió presentar cargos debido a que todos sabemos como es Ginny, ella le habría maldecido de nuevo. Ahora, tengo que decirles esto antes de que vayan a verla. Ginny decidió ir a una de las fiestas de Harry, yo estaba allí, pasé un buen rato, pero Ginny solo fue a tratar de conseguir a Harry en una relación seria. Todas las parejas que van a esas fiestas no tienen nada que ver con sus parejas durante ellas, Harry ignoró a Ginny, él fue con un montón de gente, incluyéndome. Es soltero, quiere seguirlo siendo, igual que yo. Todos ustedes han estado presionando a Harry para ir en serio con Ginny, no les importó como él se sentía. Ella lo amaba, pero él no a ella y no quería una relación en la que sus sentimientos no importaran. Harry es un soltero, como yo, disfruta de su vida y cómo quiere vivirla. Así que cuando Harry le dijo que todo había terminado a pesar de nunca realmente haber comenzado, ella trató de maldecirle. Fue solo suerte que Aberforth la vio y la aturdió antes de que ella pudiera. Ahora, le pregunté a Harry que maldición ella usó pero no vio ya que estaba de espaldas, nunca se le ocurrió preguntar a Aberforth lo que ella usó. Harry se siente frustrado con la forma en que todos ustedes lo trataron por no poder devolver los sentimientos de Ginny. Ahora bien, si ustedes recuerdan, fue Ginny quien dijo que quería lo que Harry le ofrecía, incluso en verse solo casualmente. Todo esto es culpa de Ginny, no culpen a Harry ni un poco y no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que congeniamos. Fue en la fiesta, eso es todo, es lo que nos gusta hacer. No pueden esperar a que todos se ajusten a la forma de pensar que ustedes tienen para vivir, está mal, todo el mundo es diferente, algunos más que otros. Simplemente pareciera que Harry y yo somos completamente diferentes a la forma en que ustedes quieren que seamos. Pero Bill, tú pensaste que yo estaba viviendo la vida que se suponía debía, dijiste que es como soy aún cuando lo que hago no es diferente de lo que Harry hace. Ustedes solo están enojados porque Ginny amaba a alguien que no la amaba de vuelta.

—Todavía no es correcto, ella quiere casarse —dijo Arthur.

—Muy bien, ella puede, pero no puede obligar a nadie a casarse con ella si no comparte sus sentimientos. Demonios, si fuéramos como esas familias sangre pura todos hubiéramos tenido matrimonios arreglados, Bill no estaría casado con Fleur, Ron no estaría saliendo con Hermione. Tú lo has dicho papá, obligar a sus hijos a casarse con alguien está mal y el matrimonio nunca funcionaría. Sin embargo eso es lo que trataron de hacer con Harry, obligarlo a casarse con Ginny.

—Vamos al ministerio Molly —dijo Arthur poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la casa con su esposa.

—¿Entonces realmente apoyas a Harry en esto?

—Sí, porque él no es el equivocado aquí, Ginny es. Puedes ser su mejor amigo y conocerlo, pero yo lo conozco también, nos parecemos mucho. Pero te diré esto, sobre las personas en esa fiesta. Todos ellos tuvieron una vida diferente cuando crecían, parece que soy el único con una familia normal. Todo el mundo tuvo un padre, o ninguno, padres abusivos, padres que peleaban o huérfanos u otra cosa, ninguno de ellos con hermanos. Ellos fueron criados de manera diferente a nosotros y eso hace una diferencia en la forma de ver la vida. Hablé con todos ellos en la última fiesta y me di cuenta de porqué Harry encaja con ellos, porque es como ellos. Pero también es como Harry dijo, todos podríamos haber muerto, él más que la mayoría así que, ¿porqué no habría de vivir de la forma en que quiere?, incluso si no es la forma en la que otros hacen. Harry nunca le mintió a ninguno de nosotros, nunca le mintió a Ginny. Amo a mi hermana y no quiero que sufra, pero no quiso escucharme. Pensó que si podía colgarse en Harry él cambiaría de opinión, lo que no hará, sobre todo ahora que descubrió que prefiere tíos. Siempre supe que había algo deferente acerca de Harry y me di cuenta de porqué nunca trabajó fuera su sexualidad, su mente siempre estaba en la muerte, no en follar.

—Bien, bien, no es necesario jurar Charlie —dijo Bill—. Todos queríamos a Ginny feliz y ella quería a Harry. Ninguno de nosotros tuvo los sentimientos de Harry en cuenta en esto porque todo lo que vimos fue a nuestra hermana enamorada de Harry.

—Ella lo está pero él no devolvió sus sentimiento aún cuando todos ustedes trataron de forzarle. Caray, después de lo que fue su vida creo que si él se viera obligado a una relación seria no hubiera sido bueno. Por lo que sabemos, Harry podría haberse perdido por completo. Sabemos que no es del tipo violento, pero cuando a uno lo llevan demasiado lejos a veces uno solo se rompe. Tuve esta chica en Rumania, estuvo obsesionada conmigo, ella se negaba a dejarme en paz. No importaba lo que le dijera o cuanto me viera con otros ella se negaba a escuchar o parar. Un día decidió probar que ella era perfecta para mí, y se coló en uno de los recintos de dragón.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Hermione en voz baja.

—Fue comida antes de que ninguno de nosotros pudiera llegar a ella. Así que, ya ves, a veces las personas se obsesionan y van demasiado lejos. Ginny fue demasiado lejos y trató de maldecir a Harry por la espalda. Ahora me voy a casa, todos ustedes seguramente querrán ir a ver lo que pase con Ginny. Yo no quiero verla en este momento —Charlie suspiró y luego se fue a su casa sabiendo que sus hermanos aún tratarían de culpar a Harry. Sin embargo tenía la sensación de que Bill, Fleur y Hermione finalmente podrían darse cuenta de que Harry no tenía culpa de nada, si eso pararía la tensión, no tenía idea.

* * *

><p><strong>71/15**

*** * * AVISO * * ***

Hellou! Y **Feliz Añoooooooo!**  
>xD Yasé, ya sé, me dando demorando de lo lindo pero, bueno, son vacaciones y esto es un hobby jejeje, así que lo siento pero iré de lo más relajada hasta que la rutina del año regrese. Por lo que he decidido un par de cosas, iré trayendo nuevas traducciones PEERO las actualizaciones se basarán respecto a cuál historia les guste y comenten más. No solo que comenten sino que me fijaré también en cuantas vistas recibe dicha historia. Entonces, las que tengan menos las actualizaré también, pero bastante más lento y espaciado. Eso haré con todas las nuevas historias que publique ok? Pff, espero alguien lea esto xD<p>

De todas formas,he aquí un nuevo cap y espero que les gustase ;) Nos leemos prontito!

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias a quienes han pasado, leído y agregado y MUCHAS PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES COMENTEN y comentaron xD!<strong>

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

**DISCLAIMER  
>Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de <strong>**Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**.**

**.**

Harry se encontró con Aberforth en su pub la mañana siguiente para luego ambos flú al directamente en el ministerio. En el momento en que Harry fue visto la gente miró y los murmullos comenzaron.

—Aún famoso Potter -sonrió Aberforth.

Harry rodó sus ojos.

—Ha pasado un año, se podría pensar que me olvidarían para ahora.

—Durante diecisiete años fuiste el niño que vivió, ¿de verdad crees que la gente te olvidará después de que mataras a ese hijo de puta?

Harry suspiró.

—No, pero eso no significa que tenga que gustarme. Por cierto, nunca te pregunté que maldición trató de usar.

Aberfrth nunca contestó pero Harry entendió que era porque había gente escuchando. Entraron al asensor y fueron al departamento de aplicación de leyes donde se encontraron con un par de aurores que les escoltaron hasta una espaciosa oficina.

—Señor Potter, Señor Dumbledore, gracias por su tiempo.

Harry y Aberforth sacudieron la mano de Gawain Robards.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa ahora?

—El auror Johnson tomará la declaración del señor Dumbledore mientras yo tomo la tuya. Ahora, anoche regresé a Hogshead y hable con los dos hombres que estaban sentados en el pub. Ambos decidieron declarar sobre lo que vieron, dijeron que era para agradecer a Harry Potter.

—Oh, caray —suspiró Harry, pero oyó a Aberforth reírse—. Sí, lo sé Ab.

Harry siguió al jefe de aurores hacia un escritorio y Aberforth a otro, ambos contaron la historia de lo ocurrido la tarde anterior.

—¿Así que no tienes idea de la maldición que iba a usar? —preguntó Gawain.

—No, y me olvidé de preguntarle a Aberforth. Lo hice cuando llegamos aquí, pero había gente cerca y él no respondió. Me imaginé alguna maldición desagradable que me impidiera tener relaciones sexuales puesto que Aberforth había dicho que ella estaba apuntando a mi... trasero.

—Ya que eres la víctima y porque tengo que saber lo que querrás hacer te diré lo que usó. Ella usó la maldición asesina, fue solo suerte que Aberforth la aturdió y el hechizo se perdiera.

—Esa es una sentencia de por vida.

—Normalmente, sí, pero ha habido casos en los que el acusado fue condenado, pero no de por vida.

—Ella está herida, no se merece ir de por vida. Me gusta Ginny, es una buena chica, pero yo no quise tomarla en serio —Harry suspiró—. —Así que aunque trató, ella no quería matarme. Pero ella no puede salirse con la suya tampoco o bien podría hacerlo de nuevo.

—Sí, ella podría. Déjame decirte esto antes de hablar de su castigo. Al principio, cuando le pregunté ella se negó a hablar por lo que no tuve más remedio que usar veritaserum. Por lo que además de averiguar lo que usó y porqué supe también que ella no vio nada malo en usar una imperdonable y se reduce al hecho de que ella participó en los combates de Hogwarts, donde un montón de gente usó imperdonables. Ella también estuvo en un grupo rebelde ilegal llamado DA contra el ministerio y se libró de eso. Sé todas sus razones señor Potter y me doy cuenta de que tú enseñaste en el DA y por eso nada de eso entra en cuestión. Pero ¿no lo ves? Ella ha estado rodeada de miembros de la Orden del Fénix y del DA en el que estuvieron involucrados en actividades ilegales así que ella ve esto como simplemente hacer lo que siempre ha hecho. Sí, lo entiendo pero, la maldición asesina —Harry suspiró—. Ella fue una de las personas que fue conmigo la noche en que Sirius murió, Bellatrix usó la maldición asesina en él, Ginny lo vio, ella sabe lo que hace esa maldición. Ella me dijo cuando salimos, antes de que Dumbledore muriese, que su madre solía contarle la historia del niño que vivió y cómo Voldemort usó esa maldición en mis padres y luego en mí. Ella sabe lo que esa maldición tomó la única familia que tenía, no es ingenua o lo suficientemente estúpida como para creer que es inofensiva.

—No, no lo es, es muy brillante, es solo lo que todos ustedes estuvieron haciendo todos estos años. Hablaste de la noche en que murió tu padrino, de nuevo, actividad ilegal y ninguno terminó en problemas. Creo que ella sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo pero es solo en lo que ella ha estado siempre involucrada. Ahora, en cuanto a lo que puedes hacer, hay tres opciones aquí. Sí, de por vida en Azkaban, la segunda es el beso del dementor que están solo usándose de nuevo dado que los inefables fueron capaces de encantarlos para que solo recibieran órdenes del ministro, el Wizengamot y yo mismo. Y la tercera opción son quince años.

—Así que si presento cargos ella consigue quince años y sino ella podría intentar matarme otra vez. No, no voy a dejar que eso pase. He tenido a Voldemort tratando de matarme toda mi vida, he tenido algunos de sus mortífagos tratando de hacerlo. No más maldita guerra, no voy a pasar por todo eso de nuevo, siempre mirando por encima de mi hombro, siempre preguntándome si hoy será el sía en que muera. Quiero vivir, y ella trató de quitar eso de mí así que hazle los cargos, dale los quince años, yo voy por ello solo porque me preocupo por ella y su familia.

—Voy a terminar esto, ella no será liberada debido a la gravedad de la acusación. Una vez que ella enfrente a la corte ella será encerrada inmediatamente después.

Harry suspiró.

—He tenido chicas tratando de pasarme pociones de amor solo porque se rumoreaba que era el elegido. Lo mismo pasa con algunas personas que se vuelven tan obsesionadas que ya no ven bien lo que está justo frente a ellos. Le dije a Ginny todo, nunca le mentí y nunca hice o dije nada a ella que le hiciera pensar que nosotros éramos más. De todos modos, ya está hecho, tú harás tu trabajo y ella será castigada.

—Lo será, ahora, sobre lo que he mencionado, magos golpeadores.

—Ah, claro, pensé mucho sobre eso y me suena mejor. Quiero trabajar haciendo cumplir la ley, creo que es lo que estoy destinado a hacer, pero lamento lo que ustedes tienen que pasar tíos, no, no podría nunca poner mi vida en suspenso por semanas cada vez.

—Sí, uno tiene que dedicar su vida a ser auror. Incluso la familia tiene a veces un segundo plano. La mayoría de los aurores sirven por un máximo de veinte años antes de retirarse o pasar a algo que no los aleje tanto de su familia. Nunca me establecí, me gusta mi trabajo y ser auror es mi vida, es por eso que el ministro me designó para este trabajo. Ahora, los magos golpeadores, sí se adaptaría más a ti. Como dije ayer, no es más que un día normal de trabajo. Trabajarás codo a codo con nosotros muy a menudo, a veces incluso salimos al campo juntos. Pero si hay una salida o un trabajo encubierto lo hacen los aurores.

—Suena bien.

—Harry, vuelvo al pub, ven cuando hayas terminado, tendremos una copa.

—Lo haré Ab, y de nuevo, gracias por salvar mi culo —sonrió Harry haciendo reír a Aberforth.

—Si no lo hubiera hecho... creo que todos sus amigos lo extrañarían. Nos vemos más tarde.

Harry se rió antes de volverse al jefe de aurores, continuaron discutiendo antes de que Harry luego se fuera a ver donde iba a trabajar a partir de la semana siguiente. En el momento en el que entro en la oficina de magos golpeadores lo sintió, éste era el lugar para él. Fue presentado a los únicos dos magos que quedaban y luego Gawain les explicó que Harry estaría uniéndose a su equipo. Harry vio al instante el asombro y la intimidación, esperaba que después de que comenzaran a trabajar juntos pudieran verlo como solo otro tío trabajando, nada especial sobre Harry Potter en absoluto.

* * *

><p><strong>121/15**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han pasado, leído y agregado y MUCHAS PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES COMENTEN y comentaron xD!**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


End file.
